Vuelve
by BatBoyWonder
Summary: Lovino seguía hecho bolita en su cama llorando y tomando fuertemente su celular sintiendo como vibraba, señal de que Prusia le volvía a llamar / si si si lo se D: apesto en el summary


_e-ese imbécil! q-quien se cree! p-porque hace eso! Porque dice algo y luego actúa diferente!_ -pensaba Lovino llorando desde una esquina en su cama- _es un bastardo... primero que jura amor y-y luego se va con la 1era vieja bubona que se le pone enfrente...arggh! Lovino eres un idiota! como le crees a ese idiota de los pollos? ... n-nunca debí de haberle creído _- seguía sollozando por lo ocurrido el día de ayer, de repente escucha como su puerta sueña-

-q-que quieres Feliciano! - le grito Romano con la voz algo rasposa a su hermano-

-vee~ Fratello, deberías salir de ahí, desde ayer no comes...vamos hay pasta! veee veee -contesto Feliciano con su típico tono de voz, pero algo preocupado por su hermano mayor pues desde ayer no salía de su cuarto y se la pasaba llorando.

-comeré cuando se me dé la gana idiota! ahora vete! -volvió a gritar enfadado y sintiendo como su voz se rompía comenzando de nuevo a llorar, Feliciano desde afuera escuchando como su hermano lloraba le dejo un plato de pasta en la puerta y se retiro de ahí silenciosamente.

Lovino seguía hecho bolita en su cama tomando fuertemente su celular sintiendo como vibraba, señal de que Prusia le volvía a llamar y seguido mandaba otro mensaje, desde ayer estaba así, tenia fácil 100 mensajes del prusso que se negaba a leer, sabía que si lo hacia caería rendido a sus pies, lo mismo pasaría si le contestaba, levanto levemente la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal, suponiendo que Feliciano había salido, se volvió a recostar llorando.

_toc toc_ - sonó levemente la puerta.

-ya te dije Feliciano, que comeré cuando se me dé la gana! -grito entre lagrimas sin importarle que sonara su voz quebrada y lo siguiente que escucho fue todo menos el sonido de la voz de su gemelo.

una guitarra, eso fue lo que escucho y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "_es el bastardo de los tomates_" pero, sintió como su corazón se detenía al escuchar la áspera voz de el albino entonando una melosa canción.

_ si estas contéstame__,_

_vamos atiéndeme _

_yo sé que he sido un tonto _

_y que de ti me enamore y no lo supere_

Romano abrió los ojos, en los cuales se juntaban mas lagrimas, y se levanto de su cama, caminando hacia la puerta quedándose parado frente a esta aun llorando.

_vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos_

_en este punto te seré sincero _

_y dejare que hable mi corazón_

_que esta latiendo desesperado por ir a buscarte _

_pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde _

_y me arrepiento de lo que paso_

Escucho como Gilbert se deslizaba por la puerta para caer sentado en el suelo, sin perder ninguna nota, Lovino imito su acción y cayó sentado junto a la puerta aun entre lágrimas.

_ cuando empezamos eras para mi_

_tan solo un pasatiempo normal _

_así que nunca te considere_

_ni te pase a dejar_

_y ahora todo cambio_

_quien te llama soy yo _

_es que mi calculo fallo_

_inversamente no_

_no te olvide hasta hoy _

se tapo la boca con ambas manos pues sus sollozos eran muy fuertes, moría por abrirle la puerta y poder abrazarlo pero su estúpido orgullo no lo dejaba.

_ohm vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos,_

_en este punto te seré sincero y dejare que hable mi corazón_

_que esta latiendo desesperado por ir a buscarte _

_pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde _

_y me arrepiento de lo que paso_

las notas fueron disminuyendo y las lágrimas de Lovino aumentando.

-aun no me vas a abrir? -dijo Gilbert algo dolido, pero ignoro eso pues la verdad no esperaba que le abriera al primer intento, dentro Lovino se debatía si abrirle o no.

_Conozco más, y más yo vi_

_del mundo el interés perdí_

_Errante andar, pasión fugaz_

_se terminó, no existe más_

_gritar, correr_

_saltar, volar_

_esa emoción, es de olvidar._

"ese bastardo...e-es increíble como no se rinde" -pensaba Romano con una sonrisa y decidió que le abriría nada mas terminara la canción y es que de verdad le encantaba escuchar a Gilbert cantar, aunque nunca se lo diría.

_Yo creí, lo que viví_

_era la verdad_

_puedo ver_

_que aquí a tu lado_

_todo es realidad_

_-__" _te amo, te amo" – Confeso Gilbert y Lovino sintió como mas lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, acoplándose en sus ojos.  
_  
_-n-no digas eso bastardo! -le replico a Gilbert y las notas musicales se acabaron y solo se volvió a escuchar el silencio, durante segundos, hasta que el albino continuo solo para cantar un último pedazo.

_ no lo dudes...es amor_

-canto muy despacio y en esa pequeña frase deposito todo el amor que le tenía a ese peli castaño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, sintió como la puerta se abría y el caía de espaldas quedando Lovino parado y el tirado en el suelo.

-h-hola Lovi -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-. . . . h-hola. . .bastardo.. . - dijo Lovino con los ojos rojos por tantas lagrimas que derramo y hasta que Gilbert se levanto noto que los hermosos ojos de Roma estaban rojos como un tomate de esos que le encantaban a Tono, rápidamente tomo su cara entre sus manos y acerco sus caras topando frentes.

-lo siento mucho Lovi, de verdad soy un idiota por...por lo que hizo... -dijo lamentándose el albino intentando no recordar lo pasado- pero por favor Roma perdóname...este awesome no es tan awesome si no esta contigo…. sé que conmigo sufres porque soy un imbécil distraído pero...si ti no sirvo Roma...no lo hago

-. . . . e-eres...un...-sintió como mas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y oculto su cabeza en el pecho ajeno-...y-yo sin ti tampoco vivo idiota...-dicho eso se aferro a su cuerpo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Gilbert sonrió de lado y lo abrazo meciéndose de un lado a otro, llevo a Lovi hasta la cama y lo sentó en sus piernas aun meciéndolo y fue sintiendo como Romano iba quedándose dormido y el mismo también, se recostó en la cama quedándose dormido y escucho como Lovi le susurraba antes de caer dormido-

-Ti amo Stupido - y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en la cara y sin preocupaciones pues ambos estaban juntos y así estaba todo bien.


End file.
